


RUN

by Nonamebella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First story, Horror, MC - Freeform, Mystc Messenger, Other, Saeran - Freeform, Scary, hi, new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonamebella/pseuds/Nonamebella
Summary: MC runs into trouble when walking home.





	RUN

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was copied from my post on amino.

"ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ's ʀᴀᴄɪɴɢ ɴᴏ? ɪ ᴄᴀɴ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴀɴᴅs sʜᴀᴋɪɴɢ~"  
You quickly made your way down what seemed like an endless alleyway as his voice echoed into your ears. He wasn't wrong, your hands were shaking fiercely, and your breathing was picked up while your eyes filled with fear. Footsteps behind you echoed through the alleyway.   
ʜᴇs ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴄʟᴏsᴇʀ.  
You walk faster. Not caring of the rain soaking your clothing.  
"ᴇɴᴛᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ᴍᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғʀɪɢʜᴛᴇɴᴇᴅ ғᴀᴄᴇ.."  
You want to yell at him. You want him to leave you alone. But you know what he can do. Even Luciel couldn't stop him after all. You made your way to the end of the alleyway, till you realize you come to a dead end. You begin to grow more frightened.  
"ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴏʀᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴍᴄ.. ɪʟʟ ɢᴏ ғɪɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ.. ᴏᴋᴀʏ?" He chuckled darkly.  
You can't help but to stay silent in shock and fear. You shouldn't have trusted the RFA. They all told you that you were safe, but, you were far from that.. He wishes you a goodbye and ends the call. You turn around, relieved. But when you do so, the sound of plastic hitting the floor tunes in as you drop your phone, cracking it immediately. He didn't leave the call because he was done. He left it because he was standing right infront of you, with his evil grin hidden under his mask. He began to laugh. His laugh was dark, it was significant, it was frightening, you wanted it to end.  
"ᴡʜʏ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴜɴ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴍᴇ?"   
He stepped closer, pulling out his gun.   
"ᴍᴄ.." He snarls.  
You don't notice as he points the gun from your head, to his own.   
"ʙᴇ ᴘᴀᴛɪᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀɪᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ.. ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʙʏ ᴍʏ sɪᴅᴇ."   
He falls to his knees.   
ᏴᎪNᏩ!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this post! This’ll be one of the many stories that I (hopefully)post.  
> My name is Bella, I’m a writer who’s just struggling to get out there really, and someone mentioned this website to me so I decided I may as well try it.   
> I hope you did enjoy this, and please feel free to leave a comment if there’s any advice or questions you have for me!   
> Till later~


End file.
